Secrets Revealed Over Time
by nikigirl257
Summary: In a club there is bound to be many secrets. Whether it's about themselves or about someone else, you never know. Throughout the story, secrets are revealed about each member of the Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy :) Rated M for Language, nudity and later on sexual scenes. HikaruXKaoru, HoneyXMori, TamakiXKyoya
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a new day, the sun coming up from the east not yet coming through the curtains into our room. In our room, there we lay, me and Kaoru in each other's arms, sleeping nice and sound. It was nearing 7:30am, the sun coming up through the curtains now, and pierced through my eyelids awaking me and my brother. I opened my eyes seeing the bright sun, then looked at Kaoru smiling and stretched.

"Kaoru, it's time to wake up." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm...no way I barely slept at all." He grumbled as he pulled Hikaru's arms down to cover him again.

"Can't we just stay in today?" He mumbled as he turned his body away from the sharp sun that went to his eyes.

I smirked at him; he was always grumpy when he first woke up.

"No you have to wake up. Come on Kaoru, we must shower then go to school." I said getting out of bed stretching more, looking at him.

"Mmm...I need a prince to wake me up with a kiss, Hikaruuu..." He whined as he threw the sheets off of himself to show off his body, though he wore boxers.

"Well then go find him Kaoru haha." I laughed looking at him as he posed on the bed. A couple maids came in and told us to wake up, even though I was already up. Kaoru was just lying there complaining about getting up, but eventually got up.

"Make way..." he grumbled rubbing his eyes as he walked in with his back hunched over.

"Oh stop being a grump Kaoru and come on or we're going to be late." I frowned getting into the shower enjoying the feel of the warm water on my skin.

He groaned and turned the shower on. They had two showers in the same area so they could still be together. He cleansed himself and then got changed fixing his hair in the car to match his older brother's hair. I took less time than Kaoru so I was already in the car.

"Jeez you take forever Kaoru." I watch as he fixes his hair to be like mine as the car started to leave the house to the school.

"I just need to make sure I look better then you." he chuckled even though they looked identical from one another.

"We both know that's not possible, so just put on your normal face and we'll go on with our lives. I wonder what we're doing in club today though." I said opening the window and looked up at the sky letting the wind go through my hair.

"You know something new is always happening." he sighed and laid his head down on the others lap till they got there of course once they did his hair got messed up as he got out of the car. I got out and looked at him smirking.

"Heh umm Kaoru, your hair is messed up." I chuckled fixing walking up to him and wet down a spot in the back so it was like mine. He sighed and looked at his brother then noticing something, he grew!

"Wait a moment, Hikaru you're taller?! What the hell we're only a few seconds apart you can't be this much taller than I am!" He was over reacting though; it was barely even an inch.

"Kaoru we're the same height stop over reacting over nothing." I frowned looking at him weird. He just huffed and started to walk to the school. Clearly he was still a bit sleepy. We walked into the school and started heading towards the music room. On the way we spotted Tamaki, only because he was his normal cheery self.

_"This should be interesting."_ I thought to myself as I saw Kaoru looking a bit irritated and glaring at him. When it came to Tamaki and Kaoru in the morning they were total opposites of each other.

"Good morning gentleman!" he shouted pulling the two together in a hug.

"Senpai, why do you have to be so cheery in the morning?" I asked looking at him with an irritated face.

"Well why wouldn't I be happy? It's such a lovely day! Now come on boys it's almost opening time!" Once Kaoru herd that from the boss's mouth his attitude got noticeably better.

Me and Kaoru hooked arms like usual and walked to the club room. On the way I saw Kyoya and called him over.

"Hey guys" Kyoya said with a blank face showing little emotion. He himself looked like Kaoru this morning...sleepy and irritated.

"Morning" Kaoru said bluntly as he put on the twins signature smirk to match his brothers.

"Weren't you just all down Kaoru? How are you so cheery like Tamaki now?" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow. I thought the same thing but ignored it anyway and just walked with Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki to the club room. He shrugged and held my hand looking over at Kyoya.

"I guess I'm just a bit more awake now" he said and looked up at him with a smile. Tamaki unlocked the door and ran in with the biggest smile on his face.

"Come on boys!" he yelled and sat on the couch in his area as all the boys did the same and sat in their own areas. Kaoru and I walked into the room hand in hand. In the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me with a small blush on his face.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little red." I asked concerned touching his face.

"Wh-what yeah I'm fine. Let's just wait for customers okay?" he said as he blushed a bit more and sat down on the couch.

I nodded and sat down next to him watching the ladies pour into the music room. A few ladies sat at tables around the room, either with a host or just by themselves chatting away about random things they liked.

"Umm Hikaru, Kaoru, can we sit with you both?" Some ladies asked as they came up to us smiling with a small blush.

"Of course ladies" I said smiling. Kaoru had gotten up to help the ladies situate themselves on the couch across from us.

"Please join us, here I'll pour tea." he said with a smile.

Of course since they had customers that meant that we had to put on our "loving brother's" act to impress them. As Kaoru poured the tea he accidentally spilt the hot liquid onto his pants and gasped since it was just made and it was still really hot.

"Ah!" he yelled, nearly dropping the tea pot on the floor.

I rushed to Kaoru holding the pot by the handle setting it down on the table and held him by the waist, making sure he didn't fall from getting burned. As a reaction he put his arms around my neck leaning up so our lips were only inches apart. His face was also red, so that added to the effect, and also made the ladies squeal in excitement.

"Are you alright Kaoru? Did you get burned?" I asked looking at him worried, but also looking at his hand and pants.

"Ah, it stings H-Hikaru..." he said turning his head away and putting his finger to his lip as a bigger blush went across his face.

"My hand got stung a bit too..." he mumbled then took a glance to look up at his brother, ignoring the girls squealing just to act a bit more natural.

I grabbed his hand looking at the burn on his hand and frowned.

"You have to be careful Kaoru, I don't want you to get severely hurt like this." I said with a few tears in my eyes kissing his hand.

The girls screamed excited at the sight of us.

"_Heh, success."_ I thought with a smirk on the inside.

"Hikaru please don't cry I can't stand to see you like this" he mumbled and picked the others head up wiping his tears away.

"But Kaoru, you're hurt, and it's my fault for not helping you." I said looking at him sad.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it, Hikaru" he said as a smile grew on his face and he sat down next to a girl with his brother sitting on the other side of her.

Kyoya was on the other side of the room doing paperwork, and every now and again looking over at the twins, making sure that they were behaving right. Mori was just standing there watching Honey Senpai eat some cake with the ladies. You'd think that since the two didn't really have emotions, they'd be a good match but no they weren't. In my opinion Mori was more attracted to Honey, whether he wanted to be or not. Kyoya was a different story, I couldn't really tell who he liked, he usually just kept to himself.

Tamaki was doing what he did best, and attracting most of the ladies. He had at least 6 girls at his table at one time giving them roses and such. The boss loved being the center of attention and he'd do anything to get it. Honey looked up at Mori and stuck a piece of cake out to the others mouth "Eat some Takashi! It's yummy!" he giggled.

Mori smiled and ate the cake, just to make Honey happy. He hated seeing the boy upset, so he did whatever he could to prevent that.

"Would any of you ladies like some cake?" he asked offering it to the girls passing by and of course they couldn't say no to his big eyed face.

"Ah Takashi could you cut the cake for me please? I don't think I can use the knife by myself." he mumbled and held his bunny closer to himself, while the ladies took a seat next to Honey.

Mori took the knife and sliced a few pieces of the strawberry cake, put them on plates and served them to the ladies.

"Thank you!" The girls said with smiles on their faces as they started eating the cake.

"It's delicious Honey!" One girl said excited.

"Yes it's very good!" Another one complimented as well.

"Thanks ladies, I always bring what I think you all would like, but I couldn't decide this morning, so I tried strawberry, since it's my favorite! Takashi, eat more!" he giggled as he tried jumping up to feed him.

The girls squealed over how cute the two guys were towards each other, even though Mori didn't really show any emotion. Kyoya just let off an awkward cough and walked away from the two and more towards Tamaki. The boss was of course to busy flirting with the ladies to even notice what was going on behind him. Usually when the boss was off duty his attention went towards Kyoya. I didn't understand why, probably because he was second in command, or what boss calls "mommy". I still laughed at that. On our side Kaoru was still trying to do our act even though it ended as soon as I kissed his hand.

"_Heh I think he wants to get more out of the ladies."_ I thought chuckling inside.

Kaoru tried thinking of some more things to do to entice the ladies and hopefully his brother would go along with it. Maybe talk about dreaming? Games they play? His mind was at a blank, making him feel a bit bummed out. I just talked to the ladies and answered any questions they had. A few minutes later Kyoya had spoken up to all the ladies about the event coming up.

"Ladies, if I may have a few minutes of your time, I have an announcement for you. In the next few days the club is hosting a private dance for you all. You'll be able to enjoy excellent food, music and company from all our hosts. Please do come, you'll love what we have in store for you all I can assure you." Kyoya said with a sweet smile at the end like he knew what would happen that night. I laid next to Kaoru as we looked at each other with a sexy smile, causing the ladies to scream in excitement. At that time the bell rang signaling the end of club and time for lunch. I got off Kaoru and stood up with him locking hands once again, as we said our goodbye's to the ladies we were and weren't with that day. When they were all gone the rest of us got together and sat down relaxing.

Kaoru let out a loud dramatic sigh and laid his head on his brother's lap once again.

"I never wanna have a girlfriend. Girls talk too much. What about you, Hikaru?" He complained looking at me.

"Eh I'm about half and half I guess. I do agree with you though Kaoru, no offense Haruhi!" I said trying to not offend her.

"Eh none taken, uh sempai what are you doing to Kyoya Senpai?" She asked looking at Tamaki who was talking all excited to Kyoya about his idea earlier.

"Ooooh! A dance what a great idea, Kyoya! Why didn't you tell me you were planning such wonderful things in that smart mind of yours!" he said hugging Kyoya tight making him fall to the ground.

"Gah! I already planned it a while ago Tamaki, now get off me!" He growled.

I smirked at the sight and just stayed with Kaoru in my arms. If I had to guess, I think the boss has a small crush on Kyoya, and for some reason I felt evil and wanted to find out if my hunch was correct.

"I have an idea." I thought out loud with an evil smirk.

"Ahh you're so smart! We have to buy outfits together and everything!" he yelled excited, not getting off Kyoya either. He didn't look like he was getting off any time soon, poor Kyoya.

"What's the idea?" Honey asked beating Kaoru to the question.

My eyes widened when Honey asked me that. I looked at him with a smile.  
"Hehe how about we play truth or dare?" I said laughing out loud.

Mori just looked at me like I was crazy and Kyoya, god I think for a moment he glared at me for suggesting it that I felt a cold chill go down my back.

"No way...Hikaru bad idea." Kyoya said frowning but then looked at Tamaki who got up smiling excited...again.

"Let's play! Let's play!" Honey cheered as he clapped his hands and jumped on the couch.

"Yeah sure." Kaoru shrugged. Tamaki helped Kyoya up and nodded happily.

"Come on mommy don't be a downer!" Tamaki said knowing Kyoya hated it when he called him mommy.

Kyoya got up frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose, a bit irritated at the same time.

"Fine, I'll play. God I feel like I'm going to regret playing this damn game." Kyoya cursed.

I laughed and clapped.

"Then it's settled get the couches together and let the game begin." I smirked thinking about what would happen in the future to come with this game.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys got 4 couches together in a square. Haruhi decided to sit out and watch, along with Renge who showed up out of nowhere...like usual.

"Okay I'll go first." Kaoru spoke with an evil smirk as he looked around the group.

"Mori, truth or dare?" he asked lying back down on his brother's lap.

Mori looked over at Kaoru leaning back and crossing his arms with a small smirk.

"Truth..." He said bluntly. I smirked knowing that Mori and probably everyone here...are going to choose truth, damn chickens.

"Why are you always hovering over Honey Senpai? Are you two secret lovers or something?" he asked with a chuckle.

Honey's eyes widened as he hid his rosy red cheeks into his toy bunny so they wouldn't be seen. Mori looked at Honey who was hiding his face and smirked.

"We aren't lovers, but because my family serves his, I'm supposed to serve him, and make sure he's okay." Mori said rubbing Honey's head making him pop up from behind his bunny.

I smirked, nice save there Mori, although it was the truth; I wouldn't be surprised if Honey made Mori help him with "certain situations" at night. I chuckled and nudged Kaoru with a smirk.

"Good job alright Mori your turn." I said smiling.

He nodded and turned to Tamaki.

"Tamaki truth or dare." He said emotionless.

Honey just smiled and hugged Mori's arm and bunny.

"Hmm... well the truth is always a good choice but then a dare is well... much more adventurous and being the very hardcore adventurous person I am, I'll go with dare! What shall it be Mori? Fight a tiger? Jump off the deck?" Tamaki challenged with a laugh.

"Make out with Kyoya..." He said bluntly.

Kaoru spit out his drink that he'd been sipping on and Kyoya's eyes widened in shock and looked at Mori.

"WHAT!?" Kyoya yelled.

"U-Uh mommy calm down it's only a dare! Nothing serious!" he said a bit hesitant himself "maybe it's not that great of an idea, I choose truth!" Tamaki said blushing heavily.

"Aww, Senpai what happened to the adventurous man we all know and love?" Kaoru chuckled.

Mori shook his head smirking a bit looking at the two.

"No take backs in this game, rule number 1. Rule number 2 is if you don't do it you'll be forced to kiss the person the left of you." Mori said bluntly.

"_Shit that means..." _I thought looking at Kaoru.

"Then he'd have to kiss me anyway!" Kyoya yelled angry.

"Not my problem with that. You can't back out now Kyoya, I won't let you." Mori said threateningly.

"Oh boy, he's a bit serious about this game now isn't it, hehe. Alright Senpai, what's your decision?" I asked chuckling while I looked at Tamaki, who was still blushing furiously.

Tamaki sighed and grabbed Kyoya by his collar and pressed his lips to the others as he closed his eyes. Kyoya's eyes widened along with everyone else's.

"Woah!" We yelled watching the two. Tamaki's face turned red and then redder when Kyoya kissed back.

"Use tongue!" I yelled out encouraging them.

Kyoya opened his mouth and within a few seconds they were making out. After a few minutes they pulled away with red faces looking at each other. Kyoya just sat there in shock that he did that.

Tamaki was frozen from what just happened.

"U-uh..." he said and just sat there not making eye contact with Kyoya.

"It's your turn boss!" Kaoru reminded him.

"O-oh! right yes ! Ahh...so um Hikaru truth or dare!" he asked pointing at him very dramatically.

I looked at him like he was crazy and smirked.

"Dare me." I said challenging, it's not like he could do anything bad...could he? I started to worry a little and stared at him gulping.

"Well uh uh i dare you to make out with Kaoru!" He yelled,

"You can't be serious, we're brothers. We already do enough for thi-" he got caught off by Tamaki.

"Ah, ah, ah you have to it's a dare!" He smirked leaning back arms crossed.

When he said that I think my face turned different shades of red. Me make out with Kaoru!?

"What the hell boss!" I yelled looking at him furiously.

There was no way that this was going to end well...for either of us. Damn my ideas. I sighed and looked at Kaoru blushing still and thought about it.

Kaoru made small glances to him going back and forth, he wanted to do it so badly but there was just no way he could bring himself too.

"Come on Hikaru, if I had to make out with Tamaki you can surely do it with Kaoru." Kyoya smirked pushing me against Kaoru a bit.

"No way man he's my bro-" I was cut off by being pushed by Honey and fell on Kaoru...making our lips connect. I just stared in shock at him blushing redder than a tomato. Kaoru looked up at him with wide eyes as they kissed, he closed his eyes and tried to take in what happened and deepen the kiss. Honey clapped as he snapped a photo.

"Kyoya! We can put this in the book!" he giggled.

I pulled away with wide eyes and moved away, face still red as well I might add. I glared at Honey and Kyoya.

"I'm going to beat you both..." I growled.

Kyoya laughed and smirked.

"Alright whatever you say Hikaru, go on, it's your turn." He said.

I nodded and looked around. "Honey truth or dare..." I said leaning back arms folded.

"Truth!" He giggled as he brought a precut slice of cake back to the couch as he ate it letting his legs go back and forth.

"Have you asked Mori to do anything sexual since you've known him?" I asked with an evil yet curious smirk.

Mori glanced over at me, I don't know why but I got a bad feeling from him after asking that question. I just ignored it though and looked at Honey still.

Honey froze mid-bite as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Sexual? Hikaru that's such a dirty question!" he pouted trying to avoid answering it, the truth was he may have once or twice but nothing he could really remember. The most he had ever done was just ask him to do seductive things.

"Well the answer is no! I never ever have!" He said proudly.

"Are you sure Honey Sempai? I've heard different from some of the guys around the school." I said smirking raising an eyebrow.

I felt like he wasn't telling the truth and was avoiding it for specific reasons. Mori on the other hand just sat there with a blank face looking between me and Honey Sempai.

"W-well tell them they're wrong!" he pouted "I would never ask something so lewd from Takashi!" he said and hid his face in his bunny again.

"Alright, alright it's your turn Honey Sempai." I said smiling as I moved back next to Kaoru laying on his shoulder.

"Um uh...Kyoya! Truth or dare?" he asked he was still a bit shaken from the question and tried not to make eye contact with Mori, he felt a bit shy now.

"Hmm truth please, I don't need what happened before happening...again!" He said glaring at Tamaki and Mori.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hmm, when you first met Tamaki did you want to make out with him like you just did or did you not like him?" Now of course Tamaki already knew the answer to that one, Kyoya never really liked him at first because of how annoying he was.

"No I didn't want to make out with him, but I was a bit skeptical about him when we first met. It took some time but after a while we became friends and started the club together." Kyoya explained smirking at the end.

To me his story seemed legit so I gave it to him and kept my mouth shut before I made any snarky comments.  
"Alright, that's good enough for me. Your turn Kyoya." I said smirking.

He nodded and looked around the room.

"Hmm Kaoru truth or dare." He said leaning back against the couch.

"Eh dare..." he mumbled closing his eyes and yawned as he waited for the other to choose his dare.

Kyoya had a hard time thinking of something for Kaoru since there was a boundary between the brothers and he wasn't going to be the one to cross it. Although there were others in the room he could mess with.

"I dare you to give us a strip show and it must be sexy." Kyoya smirked.

"Oh boy..." I said upon hearing what the dare was. Not saying the idea was bad, but I don't know if Kaoru even knows how to dance and be sexy while doing it. Oh well let the show go on.

"Eh? Really?" he groaned and stood. "Mori, if you would cover the little ones eyes." he said and then stared at Honey.

"Hey! I'm older then you!" he pouted.

Kaoru sighed and slowly started to strip progressively getting sexier as he went, he used one of the thin columns as a strip pole as he began to remove clothing he did a few dances on the pole and stopped once he noticed he was down to his boxers. Throughout the entire show, my face went red looking at his body.

"_God what am I doing that's my brother! Get it together Hikaru!"_ I yelled at myself mentally.

I looked at the others and their faces were red as well, and most of them were watching Kaoru's moves. They were impressive I had to admit, which got me wondering where he learned how to do them.

"C-can I be done now?" he asked with red cheeks.

"Yes you can." Kyoya said with a red face crossing his legs.

"_Oho looks like Kaoru might have gotten to him. Heh good, it's what he gets for giving him that dare." _I chuckled to myself.

Kaoru put his clothes back on and sat back down next to me and tried to hide his slight embarrassment from the others. I patted his head smiling.

"You did great Kaoru, don't be embarrassed. Although later we're going to have a little chat about where you learned those moves." I smirked giving a small wink teasing him about the situation a little.

"Alright, Kaoru your turn." Kyoya stated uncrossing his legs looking at us.

He tried to ignore the comment his brother made and continue the game but in his head he was getting a bit excited for the talk they were going to have.

"Hmm...Mori truth or dare?" he asked as he folded his arms and lean on his brother.

Mori just stared at Kaoru with a blank stare leaning next to Honey.

"Dare." He said emotionless.

With his luck, Kaoru may dare him to do something with Honey. If he does hehe oh how interesting this will be. But the question is, if it's something bad...will Mori do it or not.

"Hmph, how about you... give honey a kiss? Just a little kiss is all." he said. He would know that if one of them goes to deepen the kiss then hey maybe. they did like each other. Honey's cheeks went red the moment he said it "Kiss T-Takashi?" he stuttered a bit.

Mori's face went a little red hearing Honey repeat the dare. I was a bit surprised that Kaoru only said that and nothing else.

"I thought you were going to brutal Kaoru ha, apparently not." I chuckled.

Kyoya just watched the two in shock, me and Kaoru chuckling and the others just leaning back waiting to see what happens.

"Fine." Mori said bluntly with a blush leaning over Honey.

He cupped the shota's face and leaned in connecting their lips softly. He closed his eyes and just stayed there waiting for a reaction from Honey. My eyes along with the others went wide and smirked. Honestly I didn't think he'd go through with it. Maybe the two had done stuff and lied in the one truth question asked earlier.

"_Heh maybe our hunch was right; they have done stuff together without us knowing."_ I thought smirking as I watched the two.

Honey went on his knees and held Mori's face with both of his hands he kissed him his big browed eyes were closed as he tried to focus on the kiss, in all honesty he never really kissed people unless it was a kiss on the cheek from Mori and he got that every night. Mori's face went red as he felt Honey kiss back. After a minute or two he pulled away looking down at him smiling.

"Mitsukuni I-" Mori blushed and stuttered a bit not knowing what to say.

I smirked. "Aww, what a touching moment between the two." I couldn't help but comment about it, bad habit I guess.

Mori smirked and looked at me. "No need for comments from the peanut gallery." He said. I smirked rubbing the back of my head and shrugged.

"Alright your turn Mori Senpai." Kyoya said.

"Alright Hikaru truth or dare." He said frowning.

I didn't like the look on his face, I was a bit worried that if I picked dare he'd have a pretty good one.

"Eh truth for safety reasons." I said still concerned.

"Oh come on Hikaru you haven't done a dare in forever." Kyoya teased.

"Yea and with that I choose truth since I'm a bit worried about what will happen if I choose dare!" I yelled nervous.

Mori just sat there staring at me with a smirk waiting for something to happen.

"Oh come on, I doubt he'll make you do anything terrible Hikaru." Kyoya frowned.

I knew I was going to regret changing my answer but he wouldn't stop pestering until I did.

"Fine dare grrr." I growled glaring at a smirking Kyoya then at Mori who put his head on his folded hands.

"I dare you to go do something sexual with Kaoru in the bedroom and no you can't back out." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I think at this point all of our mouths just dropped to the ground and looked at Mori in shock.

"_Why the hell did he say that and I can't back out!?" _I freaked out mentally.

"HELL NO!" I yelled standing up angry.

"You can't be serious Mori!" Kaoru shouted as he stomped his foot "I only made you two kiss!" He yelled angry.

"So you two are chicken?" Tamaki teased as he poked both of their cheeks, he was happy that he got to tease the boys for once instead of them teasing him all the time.

"It's not even that! We're brothers and we refuse to do that to each other!" I yelled angry.

Mori smirked standing along with Tamaki. They went behind us and picked both me and Kaoru up and threw us in a room.

"Boss let us out!" I yelled trying to open the door, sadly it was locked.

"You're not allowed out until you complete the dare." Mori said smirking as he and the others left the room giving us privacy apparently!

"What the hell man!" I growled.

"Calm down." his brother grumbled and laid on the bed taking off his jacket and shirt and then pants as he went into the bed and put his covers over him "Just make the bed creek or something and fake it." he sighed and tried falling asleep. He wanted to do something sexual with his brother for a while, hell it was half the reasons he got a boner. But with the way his brother was reacting he had to play it cool. I sighed and stripped to my boxers crawling under the covers next to him.

"I can't believe this is happening Kaoru." I said cuddling up to him.

Me and Kaoru were really close. We slept in each other's arms at night so that we were safe and warm. When I put my arms around his waist I felt something next to my hand. I leaned up blushing and stared at Kaoru.

"Um Kaoru, are you okay?" I asked concerned about what I felt.

"W-what uh yeah I'm fine!" once his brother even slightly pressed by him he jerked his body away "I-It's nothing I um...have to go to the bathroom!" he said nearly falling out of the bed they were in.

"Um Kaoru this room doesn't have a bathroom and we're locked in here remember?" I sighed as I lay back watching him with a smirk.

He seemed off a bit he was stuttering and acting weird. Usually he leans into my body when I touch him, this time he jerked away.

"Kaoru...what's wrong? You're acting different around me." I said bluntly staring at him.

"Oh uh what nothing I just really need the bathroom!" he said and pushed down his member in his boxer shorts. "Uh maybe we should just fake this thing already..." he mumbled clearly trying to rush it.

"If you want sure but I honestly think they'd know we would fake it to get out. They are smart remember Kaoru?" I groaned.

I just lay on my back as Kaoru started walking back to the bed.

"Ugh..." he sighed and glanced over at his brother, "U-uh...so I guess we should just get it over with..." he mumbled.

"How are we doing this though Kaoru? All I can think is you on top and shaking the bed haha." I chuckled intrigued at how we were going to do this.

"Um uh I don't know! I don't know how to do this shit." he grumbled as he sat with his legs crossed and casually pushed down the spot in his pants.

"Really because earlier you were dancing like you knew what to do!" I said chuckling as I remembered him dancing and stripping from a previous dare.

I pulled him on top of me not thinking and looked at him with a little blush on my face. I was worried he would take this the wrong way. God why did we have to get dared to do this!?

"H-hey shut up that's different uh..." he froze when he was put onto of his brother "Well...we've slept together, shower together, kissed...but I don't know... I feel like this is a bit much..." he mumbled.

"Says the one feeling it bad down there huh?" I said bluntly.

Yes I will admit, for a while I knew how he was feeling about the situation, and it's a natural reaction. I only tease him about it because I'm his brother, for some reason it's my way of letting off steam in an awkward situation as this.

"_Although maybe I shouldn't have said that specifically..."_ I thought nervously.

His face just got redder as he got off his brother.

"Do you think we'd still be close if we weren't brothers?" He asked quietly even if he knew the answer. It was an old Japanese fable that read 'If there are two star crossed lovers that kill each other because they can't be together they'll get reborn as twins' He believed that to be very true." Kaoru said.

"You don't think that do? And of course I think we'd be close Kaoru, we have a lot in common, don't we?" I said looking at him a bit worried.

I pulled Kaoru back on top and into an embrace. "Why did you say that Kaoru? What's going on with you?" I asked.

"What nothing.." he sighed and got out of the others arms once again. "Okay guys were done open up..." he called Honey was by the door and looked at Mori for permission to open it.

"No not yet!" I called out I was going to get to the bottom of what was wrong. I pinned Kaoru to the bed and sat on him. Although he struggled, I was always the stronger one.

"I won't let you up until you tell me what's going on Kaoru, something is wrong and you're keeping it hidden. We're brothers! We don't hide from each other! So say it damn you!" I yelled at him.

He yelped and scolded in his head over how much stronger his brother was. "Get o-off!" he yelled though after a few minutes the orange haired twin sighed and laid down relaxing.

"...I just... I just like you okay? I like you a lot..." he sighed.

"Well I've known that Kaoru, we're brothers, of course we like each other." I said smiling down at him.

"Ugh... Hikaru, I mean... I like you enough that I would be willing to do those sexual things that the group wanted us to do...I didn't because you thought it was weird... I just didn't want you to hate me..." he sighed finally letting it out.

I was a bit shocked to hear my brother say that, but at the same time...I felt the same way. I leaned down next to his ear and whispered "Ya know...I've felt the same way, I just could never get the guts to tell you or even do it for that same reason."

His eyes widened as he looked back in disbelief "R-really? I swear Hikaru if you're playing games with me I will hurt you!" he threatened though they both know he wouldn't do it.

"I'm not playing games Kaoru. But why don't we wait until we get back to our room for some fun alright? So it's more private and we have no pressure from the others" I whispered nipping his ear softly.

His cheeks went red and he nodded "okay now get off me..." he laughed as he still struggled to get up with his brother on top of him.

I put my knee in between his legs rubbing against him.

"Nope we still need to do the dare to an extent for them, but clothes will stay on alright Kaoru?" I said smirking as I bit his neck.

"M-mm... alright..." he mumbled as he shut his eyes tight, his brother was always more rough when it came to playing, especially when they played doctor. I pulled away and let Kaoru go and just sat on the bed.

"It's your move Kaoru, it's what you want to do so take control for once brother." I said purring.

"But what do I uh do...?" he mumbled until he got an idea, he got on his hands and knees and crawled closer to his brother's crotch "uh... can I?"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing...my sexy brother on his hands and knees wanting to do stuff. I nodded my head and watched him do what he wanted.

He pulled down my boxers and started by jerking me off a bit, just lightly and then started to kiss the tip and suck lightly on it. It felt great to get his emotions out and be able to have mutual feelings with his brother.

"A-Ah K-Kaoru!" I gasped throwing my head back. I've never felt this way before. And seeing him do this god I've never been so hard...for my brother even. I wanted so I tugged on his hair a little while panting a bit as well.

His eyes shut tighter as he sucked harder on him, soon enough he would bob his head on him, Kaoru felt a bit embarrassed that he couldn't put his whole mouth around him so he jerked the parts he couldn't get to.

"I-It's okay Kaoru don't force yourself a-ah!" I moaned biting my lip tugging at his hair a bit.

He felt so good on me I didn't know how long I was going to last, only because it was my first time doing this stuff with him. He pushed down and nearly gaged, he backed away panting and grumbled.

"N-no! I can do it!" he said and tried once again.

I pulled him up and kissed him pulling him on my lap. I stuck to him keeping him against me. I was happy I got to be this way with him and I wanted to make it clear to him that he meant everything to me. I grinded our crotches together and gasped looking at him. He pulled out of the kiss and let out a moan that was much higher pitched then he thought it would have been. He moved his hand over both of their members and started to jerk each other off at the same time, it made Kaoru hide his face in his brothers chest as he moaned.

"M-Mmm what's wrong K-Kaoru? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" I asked worried that I had done something wrong.

I lay him back on the bed and put myself between his legs. I thrust my hips against his moaning a bit. Even though our clothes were still on, god it felt amazing. With us faking it right now might be enough for them to believe that we completed the dare.

Kaoru moaned as he held onto the sheets "aha-~ I-I am!" he insisted with moans getting in the way of his words. Tamaki then knocked on the door. "Guys! Lunch is almost over hurry up!" he called out.

We stopped as we heard his words then looked at each other.

"Heh we'll continue this later in our room. Sound good Kaoru?" I asked with a final kiss and got dressed and helped Kaoru up out of the bed.

Kaoru nodded and quickly put his clothes on.

"Mmm... okay..." he mumbled and held my hand now a bit sleepier then before.

We left the room and went to lunch with the others. As we entered the room everyone looked over at us smirking with a chuckle.

"Hey guys we may leave early today, Kaoru isn't feeling well." I said pointing to a sleepy looking Kaoru.

"Hey that's no fair! If Kaoru's sick then only he should go home not the both of you! I wanna go home too!" honey stated as he pointed at the two with one hand and held onto Mori's jacket with the other.

"I have to make sure he gets home safe Honey he's my brother!" I yelled.

Even though we were faking I had to show off my protective side over Kaoru. Kaoru just clung to my arm faking illness while I fought our battle.

"Fine then if it's such a big deal." Kyoya grumbled seeming like he didn't care.

We nodded and left the room as Honey kept complaining about how it wasn't fair. The limo came and got us taking us back to the manor. Once they got to their room Kaoru dropped the act and took his shoes off lying in bed and sighing "I think I'm a good actor" he chuckled.

"Heh I think so too, but I think it was my over protectiveness that made it work Kaoru." I said smirking as I took my shoes off and locked the door after making sure the maids weren't near.

"No way I totally won them over with my coughing, there's no way I didn't." he laughed once again and messed up his hair as he took his uniform off.

"No I think I won with my yelling about making sure you were okay Kaoru!" I laughed out loud as I unbuttoned my uniform.

"Whatever you say but let's just remember you yell all the time and I don't get sick all the time so you had practice." Kaoru smirked.

"Yeah so that makes me the winner and you the loser. Thanks for admitting it." I said being a smart ass.

"Nu-uh!" he grumbled and closed his eyes as his brother stripped.

"Ya huh." I said as I crawled on the bed and pinned him down. "Now it's my turn, so be ready." I said as I leaned down and kissed him passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

He let go of the fight quickly as we kissed, he leaned in adding more passion to it, "mmm..."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned in more biting his lip purring a bit. He gasped that the other had bit him though he knew that his older brother had always liked it give it a bit rougher than usual he tried to deepen the kiss and at one point even tried to take control of it but it was quickly denied.

"Kaoru are you planning on putting up a fight with me?" I asked smirking while I pinched his nipples trying to kiss him again.

Kaoru and I always fought about small things but in this case, I think I maybe the winner, unless he actually puts up a fight.

"M-maybe..." he mumbled. He moaned a bit more once his brother pinched his nipples giving him the perfect opportunity to kiss him once again. My eyes widened and kissed him back. Kaoru did his best to be the top. Kiss after kiss, he worked at pinning his brother underneath him. Eventually I won the battle and pinned his twin down. There was a light in his eyes that set Kaoru's body on fire.

"I don't care who's on top anymore!" he cried out suddenly, "I want you right now Hikaru!" He lifted himself up and kissed his brother deeply.

"Mmm!" I moaned kissing him back traveling to his neck licking and biting. He ran his hands down Kaoru's body looking into his eyes as he stroked his cock.

"How do you want it Kaoru?" I purred kissing the tip smirking.

"Ah!" he moans loudly, "W-whatever y-you want t-to do. Ngh, aha!" He arched his back in pleasure and grips the sheets hard.

"Hehe, alright then." I purred licking the underside of his cock. I then took him in my mouth for the first time. He was huge, I could barely take him fully in my mouth. As I sucked and bobbed my head up and down on him I started moaning against him and fondled his balls.

"Mmm!" I moaned out tasting his juices on my tongue, he was sweet and addicting.

"N-no! Don't!" he moaned out as his hips bucked slightly. He panted open mouthed as his grip on the sheets tightened. When he did that I moaned again sucking harder. I pulled back before he bucked more.

"Man I must be doing something right if you're thrusting your hips up." I purred kissing him again.

"Y-yes!" he pants out and kisses I back. "M-more," he whispers into his twin's ear.

"What do you want Kaoru? You have to be more specific." I purred rubbing his cock again and biting his earlobe. I wanted to get him to the point where he was going to scream. But I was nervous too because it was our first time doing this together and I didn't want to hurt him at all.

"I-I, ngh!" he closes his eyes and tries to repress a moan but gripped his hair a little bringing him closer.

"I w-want you ah! I-n m-me!" His body shudders at his twin's touch.

"What do you want in you Kaoru?" I smirked hearing his request.

"I, w-want..." his voice dies out and he covered his face in his hands.

"Ugh, can't you take a hint?" He asked embarrassed with a blush on his face.

"Heh apparently I need one." I purred with a wink teasing his hole below.

He moans in response. "I, ah, want your cock in me!" he cries out.

I chucked at his pleading cries and put a finger inside him pushing it in and out at a fast pace. His moans got a bit louder the faster and deeper I went. After a bit, I had three fingers inside him pounding hard with Kaoru moaning louder than ever.

"Ah! I!" he cries out as he arches his back in pleasure. His hands grip the bed sheets in tight fists. His twin's fingers were driving him crazy but not crazy enough.

"Mmm! I, ah, n-need m-ore!" he gasps out looking down at me with lust in his eyes. I pulled my fingers out and went to the night stand pulling out lube and coated my cock in it. I went back over to Kaoru sliding in between his legs putting my cock at his entrance.

"I'm going in Kaoru, if it hurts tell me and I'll stop." I said leaning down taking his lips into mine softly and slowly started to enter him. My god he was tight, but then again he was like me, a virgin. Kaoru nodded and kissed his twin back. He threw his arms around I and held tightly. He gasped as pain began to shoot through his body. But he also felt excitement; he couldn't believe that they were going to be one. Once I was in him completely he gave out a weak whimper. I pulled away moaning softly in his ear and looked down at him.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" I asked worried that I had hurt him. I could feel him tighten around my cock, which was making it hard to control the urge to move. For his sake though until he gave the word, I would keep still.

"J-Just give m-me a m-minute," he muttered in response. He took a couple of deep breaths to relax. "I'm ok n-now," he whispered with a smile. I smiled and nodded pulling out and thrusting back inside moaning a bit louder this time. I still had a little control in me to not go completely insane.

"K-Kaoru you're so tight mmm!" I moaned out gripping his hips going a bit faster into him.

He moans in response and arches his back.

"More Hikaru! H-harder!" he gasps out as I thrusted into him. Each thrust sent electrifying pleasure waves through his body. He panted open mouthed and dug his nails into my skin. I lifted my body off his torso and brought his legs around my waist. I gripped his hips and went deeper and faster into him moaning loud.

"Mmm are you ready for me to go harder Kaoru?" I asked moaning every time I thrusted inside his awaking body.

"Y-yes!" Kaoru almost scream in pleasure. His eyes were closed and he let his body be overcome with euphoria. He moaned at each of my thrusts as well. "Hikaru!" I loved the way he called out to me when I fucked him that it turned me on more than he thought. I put his legs over my shoulders and thrusted deeper and harder into him. Every now and again I went deep enough to hit his prostate. When I did that I stroked his cock as well, so that his ass wasn't the only thing feeling pleasure. At this point Kaoru was screaming at how good it felt. His body started to twitch and shake and it became more prominent every time I hit his prostrate. "H-Hikaru," he called out," I'm, ah, I'm c-cumming!" He screamed as he released his load on our chests. I kept thrusting, I was close as well, and kept moaning loud. "K-Kaoru!" I moaned loud cumming inside his warm, tight body. When it stopped I pulled out and collapsed on the bed panting.

"T-That was amazing K-Kaoru." I said smiling, pulling his body over to my own and kissed him softly.

He kissed me back. "I-it was," he panted in response. He then nuzzled up against me with a drowsy smile on his lips. "I love you," he whispered. I looked down at him smiling and kissed him softly. "I love you too Kaoru." He smiled laying his head down as we fell asleep in ach others arms.

Honey was sitting in the dining room of Mori's house. He kicked his legs back and forth as he ate an assortment of sweets set before him. He was still upset that he didn't get to go home early but had given up on arguing over it. Mori was in the kitchen baking since honey seemed to never stop eating. He came out with another cake strawberry of course since it was his favorite and set it down in front of him.

"Oh, that looks so good!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands in excitement. His chair started to rock and he cried out as it started to fall. Mori acted fast and moved catching Honey in his arms.

"You need to be more careful Mitsukuni." He said frowning looking down at him lifting him and the chair up. He went over to the cake and cut him a slice and putting it along with a fork in front of him. Honey nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks. He took the slice with a smile at Mori.

"This cake looks really good though." he said as he ate a bite. A bit of frosting ended up on the corner of his mouth and was making a slow path down to his chin. Mori looked over at Honey and walked over to him smirking. He lifted Honey's head and licked the frosting from his chin up to his mouth putting it back into his mouth.

"You made a mess on your face Mitsukuni." He said moving away and sitting down next to him with his own piece of cake. He looked over at the blushing boy eating in silence. Honey sat in his seat. His face was beat red and his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what had just happened. When he came to his senses, he closed his mouth and looked down at his piece cake. He lifted a shaky hand to cut himself another bite.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at a shaky Honey sempai.

"I, uh," Honey griped his pants over his crotch. He was embarrassed by his body's reaction. And the tightness in his pants made him feel a little uncomfortable. His blush deepened again as he glanced away from his kohai. Mori looked at his body and cocked an eyebrow.

"Mitsukuni do you have a-?" He questioned judging by the way he was acting and looking away with a bright blush. He got up and walked over to him and looked down at the small boy.

"_So he does."_ He thought with a smirk. Mori picked Honey up in his arms and walked down the hallway to his room. He walked in and closed the door locking it, then set Honey down on the bed looking down at him frowning a little, but really he was worried about doing anything with him. He always did want to do something, but the fact that they were practically family stopped him from trying anything with him. He shyly glanced up at Mori blushing still.

"A-are you going to..." his voice dies out in his throat and he glances away. He shifts on the bed slightly. His erection was getting harder and making him more uncomfortable. Mori saw him glance to the side and frowned a little.

"Only if you want me to Mitsukuni." He said bluntly as he crawled to the middle of the bed and pulled the smaller boy into his lap. He could feel his erection pressing against him stomach. It didn't bother him, the only thing that bugged him, was rejection for offering such a thing to him. Honey's blush deepened as he looked at Mori. He wanted to look away but found that he couldn't. He gives a slight nod, "I-if you want to," he whispers. Mori's eyes widened at his words.

"I-I can't, not unless you allow me to Mitsukuni, but even then still..." He said looking down like he was depressed. Honey looked away and then back. He placed a hand on Mori's cheek and turned his head so that their eyes met. "I want you to," he whispered. At that moment Mori leaned forward and kissed Honey softly gasping a little from the softness of his lips. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy bringing him closer. Honey moaned and kissed him back. The feel of the other's lips on his was making him dizzy. He opened his mouth slightly as an invitation for him to enter. Mori brought his hand up gripping the boys chin and let his tongue enter the others mouth exploring a bit and wrestling a little with his tongue.

"Mmm." He sighed at the warmth of his body heat and inside his mouth.

Honey moaned again and copied Mori's actions. He threw his arms around the other and hugged him tightly. He wanted more so he tugged softly at Mori's shirt. He looked at Honey confused about what he wanted. Mori wasn't really experienced in this subject that's why he was nervous to begin with, because he didn't want to mess up with Honey, which was his biggest fear. So he slowly took his shirt off thinking that was what the boy wanted and looked at him questioning if it was the right decision or not.

"Is this what you want?" He asked blankly.

"More," he whispered in response. Honey took his own shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. Mori looked down at Honey and blushed, he was half naked and acting different than his normal self. He didn't know what to do at that point.

"M-More? What do you want Mitsukuni?" He asked stuttering a little still nervous.

"I-I want you in m-me," he panted as he clung tighter to Mori. "P-please!" He begged grinding his hips against the other male. Mori frowned looking at Honey, he was right. Honey was not himself, he was different, he wasn't thinking logically like he usually does about situations. So in this case it would look like Mori was taking advantage of the situation. So he did the only thing he could at a time like this. He shook his head and lifted Honey off his lap and sat him on the bed looking down at his hands.

"No Mitsukuni..." He said sounding depressed standing up looking down at Honey. Honey made a noise in the back of his throat. He felt a little hurt that Mori didn't want him.

"Am I not good enough then?" he asked as he pouted slightly. He was slowly coming back to his senses but still felt hurt. Mori put his shirt back on and shook his head.

"No I'm not good enough..." He said leaving the room leaving the boy sitting on the bed dumbfounded at what had just happened. Mori walked away from the situation depressed and upset at himself. He then made a big decision...he would avoid Honey. He walked outside and looked up at the sky.

"I'm not fit to serve you if I feel this way about you Mitsukuni..." he said leaving the house to the city. Back in the room, Honey sat back on the bed, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He shook his head and felt tears begin to form in his eyes.


End file.
